


Storyteller

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foreplay, Het, Kink Negotiation, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Sex, Storytelling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione asks Severus to tell her a story.





	Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks to my beta for their work on this. Thanks to the mods for running this fest. If you liked this, a review goes a long way.**
> 
> **My prompt was: "Will you read me a story?"**

* * *

The first time she called him Daddy during sex, Severus hadn’t thought anything about it. They did have two toddlers running around after all. And if she didn’t call him Daddy during the day, then the twins wouldn’t call him Daddy. He assumed it was a slip of the tongue. He didn’t tell her how it made him feel, how it made his cock harder or his breathing faster. Surely, it was just a slip of the tongue. He pretended not to notice the way her cunt slicked when he called her pet moments later. They were adventurous in the bedroom, but not that adventurous. They barely touched any role-playing.

It was the second time that stopped him in his tracks. “Hermione?” he asked, holding his breath.

“Daddy,” she whined, clutching at his back. Her internal muscles gripped his cock so tightly that Severus was sure he saw stars.

“I—”

“I like it,” Hermione said seriously. “I want it.”

Severus groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder. “We’re going to talk about this later, pet,” he muttered against her neck. Then he dragged his tongue up the side of her neck and bit her earlobe.

“Yes, Daddy!” she cried, clutching her legs around his hips tighter. Severus set to work, bringing his pet all the pleasure she deserved.

The following day, the twins were sent to play with the Potter children, and he and Hermione sat down to iron out the details. Hermione didn’t want to age regress. She just wanted nurturement and to call him Daddy when they were intimate. Severus was relieved. He knew that if Hermione wanted to play schoolgirl to his professor or some such fantasy that he would have trouble. He was glad that’s not what she wanted. And truly, it was no hardship nurturing and caring for Hermione this way. She did so much for him, for their family and children. It was the least he could do.

When she introduced storytime to him, Severus was particularly interested. He knew that Hermione liked his voice. Anyway he could use it to his advantage, he would.

“Like a fairytale?” Severus asked, his brow furrowed.

Hermione chuckled. “Sure. Although, I was hoping for something a bit more... _adult_ than the rehashing of a Hans Christian Andersen tale.”

“More like Brothers Grimm?” Severus smirked.

“More like John Colleton,” Hermione breathed.

“I think I can handle that,” Severus murmured as he loosened the collar of his shirt. “But you, my dear pet, are overdressed.” He indicated the slinky little robe she wore and licked his lips when she dropped it, revealing she had nothing on beneath it.

“Will you read me a story, Daddy?” Hermione asked. She batted her eyes at him, and Severus flicked his hand at the bed. Hermione scrambled to obey, lying in the center, above the blankets with her legs pressed together, completely nude. She looked delicious and just innocent enough that Severus wanted to corrupt her. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he tried to decide on a story. Should he make one up? Adapt a well-known fairytale? He wasn’t sure he could corrupt a fairytale they might repeat to their children, so he decided to make one up instead. Although, he wasn’t opposed to stealing bits and pieces from well-known works.

_One day, there was a young woman who was lost in the woods._

His eyes darkened as Hermione’s hand slipped up her side, and she began trailing her fingers down her neck. He watched as her fingers trailed between her breasts.

_She was on her way to her grandmother’s house but lost her way. The trail branched and she’d taken a wrong turn._

Hermione grinned at him as her hand twitched toward a nipple. Severus tsked her, and she obeyed by keeping her hand off of her naughty bits.

“Did someone save her, Daddy?” she asked, biting her lower lip.

“In a way,” Severus said. He had finally undressed and settled onto the bed, straddling her closed legs. He ran a hand up her thigh and was pleased when she sighed and relaxed, ever so slightly.

_She felt someone watching her, the deeper into the woods she walked. At first, she was hopeful—_

“This isn’t going to be a scary story, is it, Daddy?” Hermione interrupted. Severus narrowed his eyes and pinched one of her nipples in retaliation. Hermione grunted and arched her back at the sudden shock of pain and pleasure.

“It’s not. Stop interrupting,” Severus said. Hermione nodded, her eyes wide, and Severus soothed the hurt with his hand, cupping her breast entirely.

_At first, she was hopeful but when she called out, ‘Hello, who’s there?’ and nobody answered she began to get nervous. Not scared, exactly. She didn’t think whoever was watching her was malicious._

Severus was now thumbing her nipple, and Hermione was sighing and writhing between his legs. Her legs rubbed against the underside of his cock, and Severus paused for a long moment to watch her.

“Go on, Daddy.”

_In fact, the man watching her wasn’t evil or malicious. He’d just never seen such a beautiful woman that deep in the woods. He wanted to ensure she reached her destination safely. It wasn’t until she turned around in despair and began heading in the opposite direction, that he made his presence known._

Severus slid his free hand up and over her hip, cupping her other breast. Hermione’s back arched further as he pinched both nipples.

“Da—Daddy,” she breathed, rubbing her thighs together to increase the friction there.

_The girl jumped when the brawny man came out of the woods toward her. ‘Are you alright, miss?’ he asked._

_She shook her head and her lip trembled as she tried to swallow back her tears. The man couldn’t help but notice how her bosom heaved as she finally broke down. He gathered her close and held her tightly as she cried away her nerves._

Severus watched as Hermione’s own breasts rose and fell with her breathing. Her eyes were closed, and her nipples were hard beneath his hands.

_‘I can help you find your way,’ the man said to her. ‘What’s your name?’. The girl looked up at him with her big brown eyes. The tears were starting to clear and he was struck by just how beautiful she looked._

_‘Helen,’ she whispered. ‘Thank you for helping me. Maybe there is something I could do to return the favor?’ she asked breathlessly. That’s when she noticed her breasts were pushed to the man’s chest and she liked how it felt._

Severus leaned down and licked between Hermione’s breasts, his breath cooling the area as he spoke once more.

_The man didn’t want to take advantage, but he couldn’t believe what Helen was offering. ‘I’ll just help you find your way,’ he said._

_‘Tell me your name?’ Helen asked. ‘Stephen,’ the man replied as he led her along the path back toward the little village._

Severus stopped for a long moment until Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. “Daddy?”

He smirked at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Just making sure you hadn’t fallen asleep, pet,” he said when he pulled away from her delectable lips.

“I want to know what happens between Helen and Stephen. How does she thank him for helping her?”

His lips twitched as he began weaving his story once more.

_‘My grandmother’s cottage is this way,’ Helen said, pulling Stephen in the other direction. ‘That’s where I need to go.’ Stephen acquiesced and began leading her. He knew the forest quite well and was sure he knew of the small cottage that belonged to her grandmother._

_‘I do want to thank you,’ Helen said again after a long moment. ‘Please tell me how.’_

_Stephen groaned and his cock hardened in his trousers at her words._

At this, Severus let his own hard cock brush between Hermione’s legs, the head just hitting the junction between her thighs. Hermione sighed and opened her legs as far as she could, trapped as they were between Severus’s legs.

“What happened next, Daddy?” Hermione asked, her hands on Severus’s thighs.

_‘Please, Stephen,’ Helen begged, stopping in front of him. ‘I’ll do anything.’_

_It was more than Stephen could bear. ‘We can stop anytime you want to,’ he told her. ‘But there is one thing you could do for me.’ He snagged her hand and pressed it against his length beneath his trousers._

Severus did the same with Hermione’s hand, and she wrapped her hand around his cock, tugging on it.

 _‘Oh, my,’ Helen said as she pressed her hand to Stephen’s cock. ‘It’s so large. Can I see it?’ Her innocent question had Stephen pulsing in her hand as he scrambled to pull his trousers down and free his rod of steel_.

Hermione snorted. “Rod of steel? Really, Severus.”

“Don’t ruin the scene, pet,” Severus snapped.

“Sorry,” Hermione replied, contritely. Her lips twitched once more, and Severus tweaked her nipples until she was writhing once more. “Yes, Daddy,” she hissed.

_‘What do I do with it?’ Helen asked once Stephen had pulled his hard cock from his trousers. Stephen showed her how to stroke him._

Severus wrapped his hand around Hermione’s at this point, and together they stroked along his cock. It felt so good he lost the train of the story for a moment.

“Daddy?” Hermione asked.

_‘Is that all I can do with it?’ Helen asked after a few moments._

_‘No,’ Stephen replied. ‘I can show you lots of ways to play with it. Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?’_

_Helen nodded enthusiastically. She may be a little innocent, but a delicious fire was burning between her legs and she ached to be touched._

_‘Yes, but, maybe you could touch me too?’ she asked. Stephen’s breath caught and he asked her where she would like to be touched. Helen pushed the front of her dress down to show off her magnificent tits, and pulled Stephen’s hand to one._

_‘Here,’ she said breathlessly as Stephen tweaked her nipple._

Severus bent forward once more and engulfed one of Hermione’s nipples into his mouth. She cried out and arched her back hard as he sucked.

“Daddy!”

He released the nipple with a pop and smirked at her when she pouted up at him.

_Helen loved how Stephen’s hands felt on her tits and when Stephen bent down to lick one, she almost fell to the ground. Her knees completely weak. Stephen seeing the conundrum, led Helen off the path a ways until they came to a small clearing._

_‘What other ways can I play with it?’ Helen asked, her hand still wrapped around Stephen’s cock._

_‘You can lick it,’ Stephen suggested. Helen’s eyes widened and Stephen helped her to her knees. The first lick almost had Stephen coming, but he had a lot more plans for Helen before the day was over._

Severus moved up the bed, still straddling Hermione until he was kneeling over her chest. He pushed her breasts together and slid his hard cock between them, the head of his cock, hitting her chin. Hermione tilted her head down and swallowed the head on the next pass. It felt amazing, and he stopped speaking entirely for a few moments.

_After a while, Stephen pushed Helen away. He didn’t want to take the chance and come in her mouth._

_‘Stephen, I’m so achy,’ Helen whispered and Stephen helped her to lie flat, pulling her dress from her entirely as he did so. She was truly gorgeous. A large set of tits on top of a small waist and hips that flared out just right. Stephen delved a hand between her legs and found her absolutely soaking wet._

_‘I can help with the ache, love,’ Stephen said._

As he spoke, Severus moved down the bed, laying on his side and thrusting his hand between Hermione’s legs at the same time Stephen in his story did. Hermione cried out, and Severus was pleased to feel her as wet as he imagined Helen was. He slid two fingers inside his beloved wife, his thumb circling her clit in a steady motion.

_‘Stephen!’ Helen cried out as she **came** from Stephen’s attentions to her quim._

The moment Severus said the word _came,_ Hermione fell apart beneath him. They’d worked hard on tying her pleasure to his words, and a warm, pleased feeling filled his chest at seeing her climax on command.

_‘Helen,’ Stephen murmured, pressing hot kisses along her neck and jaw._

_‘You’ve made me feel so good, Stephen. Can I help you feel good too?’ Helen asked. Stephen rolled on top of Helen, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist as his heavy cock slid along her folds._

_‘Are you sure?’ Stephen asked, he was straining to take her, to make her his, but he needed to be sure it’s what she wanted._

_‘Yes! Please! Stephen!’ Helen shouted._

Severus mimicked Stephen’s actions and the moment he finished speaking; he surged forward into Hermione.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Hermione grunted at the intrusion. “What happens next?”

Severus chuckled and dropped his head to Hermione’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. His thrusts were short and shallow, a slow, steady pace so that he could keep the thread of the story.

_Stephen surged forward, burying himself in Helen’s exquisite body. They both cried out at the intrusion and Helen’s back arched, her legs tightening as Stephen moved within her._

_‘You feel so good, Stephen,’ Helen murmured into his ear. ‘I want to do this always with you.’_

_Stephen groaned at her sweet words and his hips snapped faster. He rolled them, suddenly, still buried inside Helen and helped her to sit up on top of him. He gripped her hips, teaching her how to ride him and appreciated the view as her breasts bounced._

Again, Severus mimicked Stephen’s actions, and Hermione was riding him with abandon. He gritted his teeth and tried to follow the thread of the story, but he should have known that he wasn’t going to be able to in this position. Sliding a hand down her hip, he began thumbing her clit, willing her to reach her peak so he could stop reciting potions ingredients in his head, and reach his own.

“DADDY!” Hermione shattered above him, her hips rolling as she rode out her orgasm. Severus slammed up into her a few more times, before he came too, spurting his seed deep inside her. She collapsed on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“What happens next?”

Severus chuckled and finished the story.

_Stephen guided Helen to another orgasm as she bounced on top of him. Helen screamed out Stephen’s name when she came and then collapsed onto his chest. Stephen sighed, rolling them once more as he hadn’t yet had the pleasure of coming. Helen was boneless beneath him as he fucked her. Helen’s words came back to him. He wanted to do this with her always and vowed to find a way._

_When he was finished, he lay beside Helen and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She seemed to fit perfectly against him._

_‘I meant what I said,’ Helen murmured after a long moment. ‘I want to do this with you again and again.’_

_Stephen’s arms tightened. ‘I want that too. But I—’_

_‘Don’t worry about the logistics of it all just yet. Let’s just enjoy being in each other’s arms for now.’_

_Stephen dropped his head to her shoulder, planting kisses there. He found he would follow any of Helen’s directions._

“That’s a good story,” Hermione said with a sigh after he finished. “Although, not much of a fairytale.”

Severus snorted. “You try thinking of a story while also attempting to seduce your wife.”

“Hmm, maybe next time I will,” Hermione turned in his arms and grinned at him. “Love you, Daddy.”

Severus pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, humming contentedly.

**Fin.**


End file.
